Paul Jackson
Paul Jackson – postać występująca w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered jako jedna z postaci kierowanych przez gracza. Życiorys Konflikt bliskowschodni W 2011 roku Jackson jako doświadczony żołnierz United States Marine Corps został wysłany na Bliski Wschód w celu wojny z organizacją terrorystyczną OpFor. Był wtedy w oddziale dowodzonym przez porucznika Vasqueza. Akcja pojmania Al-Asada Już pierwszego dnia inwazji na bliskowschodnie państwo oddział Jacksona (1. kompania zwiadu) został oddelegowany do pojmania przywódcy terrorystów, Khaleda Al-Asada. Cała akcja miała przejść szybko. Żołnierze zostali przetransportowani w rejon walk śmigłowcem UH-60 Black Hawk i od razu sprawdzili pierwsze miejsce, gdzie mógłby być ich cel. Jackson miał przechodzić przez budynki jako pierwszy. Niestety, Al-Asad się tam nie ukrywał. Wobec tego Vasquez miał sprawdzić drugą kryjówkę, czyli budynek stacji telewizyjnej. Cały oddział musiał więc przejść przez niebezpieczne miasto. Dzięki Jacksonowi Amerykanie wkrótce dotarli na miejsce. Tam doszło do kontaktu z licznym wrogiem. Jednak przewaga liczebna nie przeszkodziła im i po krótkim czasie żołnierze mogli sprawdzić ostatnią kryjówkę Al-Asada. Jackson dokonał szturmu podejrzanego pomieszczenia. Okazało się, że terrorysty tam nie było, lecz był tam telewizor, na którym puszczano jego przemówienia. Misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, a Marines wrócili do bazy. Misja pomocy "Świni bojowej" Żołnierze nie mieli czasu na odpoczynek. Dostali wiadomość o czołgu M1A2 Abrams "Świnia bojowa", który ugrzązł w bagnie i nie mógł się wydostać. Dodatkowo, wrogie siły mogły go okrążyć. W takim wypadku oddział Vasqueza miał o 5 nad ranem przejść przez miasto na pomoc czołgowi. Miasto miało być puste, jednak OpFor zaplanowali zasadzkę. Ogień z wybuchów i luf karabinów rozświetlił miasto. USMC ponieśli ciężkie straty, lecz Jackson i Vasquez mieli plan przedarcia się na flankę okopanego wroga. Udało się to, gdy sierż. Jackson ostrzelał z KM-u wrogie pozycje. Po tym żołnierze przeszli do ostrzeliwania wrogów skoncentrowanych przy wiadukcie. Po długiej strzelaninie Marines w końcu mogli wziąć wroga szturmem. Przeszkodziły im w tym wrogie czołgi na moście. Mogły być bardzo groźne, w dodatku żołnierz obsługujący wyrzutnię rakiet zginął. Jackson podniósł po nim tę broń, po czym wszedł na piętro i ostrzelał pojazdy OpFor. Dało to Amerykanom możliwość pójścia dalej. Po krótkim czasie w końcu doszli do załogi "Świni bojowej", która najwyraźniej miała spore kłopoty. Oddział Vasqueza wyzwolił żołnierzy z otoczenia i poprosiło wsparcie lotnicze. Dowództwo odmówiło, dopóki Marines nie zniszczą pobliskich działek P-LOT. Zadanie zniszczenia ich przyjął Jackson, który wykonał to po chwili. Po tym nadleciały śmigłowce i żołnierze powrócili na pozycję, by omówić plan obrony przed spodziewanym kontratakiem OpFor. Obrona przed kontrą Kontratak wroga nastąpił kilkanaście godzin później i był liczny, jednak Marines mieli do dyspozycji działającego Abramsa. Wtedy zadaniem Marines było eskortowanie czołgu na pozycje spotkania z 2. plutonem. Po rozprawieniu się z wrogą piechotą marines zostali zaatakowani przez wrogi T-72 na szczęście Abrams bez problemu sobie z nim poradził. Wtedy Jackos wraz ze swoim oddziałem wsiedli do śmigłowca i był już gotowy do ostatecznego ataku na stolicę i znalezienie Al-Asada. Nieudana próba ponownego schwytania Al-Asada Zaledwie dwie godziny po uratowaniu Świni Bojowej Jackson i 30tyś. Marines byli już w drodze do stolicy aby ostatecznie schwytać Al-Asada. Na początku jego zadaniem było osłanianie sojuszników i niszczenie wrogich pojazdów oraz obrony przeciwlotniczej za pomocą granatnika. Podczas lotu jego oddział dostaje informację że inna grupa Marines została przygwożdżona więc ruszają im na ratunek. Po rozprawieniu się z terrorystami ponownie wrócili do śmigłowca niestety podczas lotu pilot śmigłowca AH-1Z Cobra, który wcześniej ich osłaniał został zestrzelony więc w myśl zasady, że nikogo się nie zostawia oddział Jacksona poleciał pomóc pilotce. Niestety okazało się że w stolicy jest bomba atomowa więc część oddziałów została odesłana aby nie została zniszczona. Po uratowaniu pilota Marines odlecieli, jednak nie zdążyli dostatecznie się oddalić i fala uderzeniowa zniszczyła wszystkie śmigłowce i czołgi. Po rozbiciu się śmigłowca Jackson próbował oddalić się z miejsca katastrofy lecz w wyniku odniesionych ran i promieniowania zginął. thumb|268x268px|Okładka gry, na której rzekomo widnieje Paul Jackson Ciekawostki *Podobnie jak inne postacie, które giną w serii Modern Warfare, ma status KIA, choć powinien mieć DOW (śmierć w wyniku ran). *Jackson jest drugą postacią grywalną, która ginie, kiedy gracz ma nad nim kontrolę. Pierwszą jest Yasir Al-Fulani. Jest jednak pierwszą postacią grywalną która ginie, nad którą mamy pełną kontrole. *Istnieją spekulacje, jakoby to on widniał na okładce gry Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Początkowo miał należeć do 1. batalionu Marines 7. regimentu. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered